


NorthStar

by LisaMeowMe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaMeowMe/pseuds/LisaMeowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has been a demon for 5 years. Ciel and Sebastian begin a hot and heavy relationship where they basically take turns dominating each other in the bedroom. All the while they have to deal with Hell politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please be forewarned! Anywho...I plan on this being multi-chapter. I will update the tags as the story progresses.

It had been 5 years since Ciel had become a demon. Ciel took to it like a fish to water. All his inherent vice was amplified. It made Sebastian so proud. After he had become a demon, all of his seemingly delayed growth began to catch up and within 3 years time he had the physique of a full grown man. He stood 6’ tall with a slender but still strong build. His face no longer held the softness of childhood. He had a delicate slightly angular set to his features. He let his slate colored hair grow to the middle of his long neck. He was masculine yet beautiful. Sebastian had always been attracted to Ciel's soul but now he was attracted to Ciel's person. This fact was not lost on Ciel. After arriving in Hell, the duo decided to reside at Sebastian’s estate. What Ciel had never known was that in Hell Sebastian was actually a rather important demon. He owned land, had an estate and servants. He was in a very similar role to what Ciel had been in the human realm. Now that Ciel was a demon and Sebastian was forever his Butler, for all intents and purposes, all that belonged to Sebastian now belonged to Ciel. Ciel took to the position with grace. He allowed the other demon servants to attend to him, but his most intimate needs were still performed by Sebastian. Sebastian still bathed and dressed him. He advised him on matters of Hell politics and trained him in how to be a demon. When Ciel was 16 he began to notice Sebastian's eyes on him more frequently. The eyes weren't the same as they were when Sebastian was trying to anticipate his needs. No, these were wanting eyes. Ciel could smell it coming from him. The lust. The desire. Sebastian did his best to contain himself at all times, but Ciel was cognizant enough to know. At this point Sebastian had trained him in most of his abilities, the ones that were possible. He still hadn't gained his full demon form. Both he and Sebastian knew it would take time for that to happen but he had senses enough to know what his Butler wanted. That was when his new game began. Being a demon had brought to the surface his desire to dominate and be dominated. He had only flirted with it a bit in his human life. Knowing his Butler desired him and that he had the control turned him on immensely. From that moment on he subtly teased Sebastian and hinted with sexual innuendo. This went on for over 2 years.

After coming to Hell and taking over Sebastian's land, word spread through Hell of his arrival. Sebastian’s rank, which transferred to Ciel because of the permanent contract, and therefore Ciel's security, were not a set thing. Any demon could challenge him at any point. If they won through a duel, they could take over his position and title. Until Ciel reached the age of majority he could not be fought directly so Sebastian fought as his champion. This was a good thing because Ciel was still a fledgling and because Sebastian was immensely powerful. The problem arose after Ciel turned 18. Ciel's full demon form had emerged just a short time before. He was still getting used to the power and how to control his body. That was when the challenge had arrived. It had come from a medium rank demon obviously hoping to move up in the world and thinking Ciel an easy mark.

Ciel was nervous the day of the fight. He had been practicing with Sebastian the week since the letter arrived. Sebastian was powerful but Ciel was becoming powerful in his own right. Sebastian had spent those years seasoning his soul just right and because of that it had made him into a wonderful demon. As the time for the duel approached Ciel started to get anxious. Sebastian could see and smell the uncertainty in him. It was intoxicating to him in a way. He enjoyed seeing his master squirm but at the same time he had an unwavering desire to protect him. If he could fight in his master's stead he would. As they approached the area that the duel was to be held in, Sebastian wondered about the apprehension in his own chest.


	2. Blood and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel comes home from battle.

Sebastian carried his bloody and exhausted Master into the mansion. It had been so long since Ciel had needed him in such a way and it stirred something in Sebastian that he couldn't quite name. Seeing his Master covered in blood after a hard fought battle and needing him...it made him hungry in a way. He seemed so enticing. His arousal was hard to miss but he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind so that he could focus and tend to his Master's needs, not his own. While still cradling Ciel in his arms he made his way towards his Master’s quarters. He knew his Master would want to bathe and change before resting. Ciel was already beginning to come around as they approached his bedroom door. “Sebastian, put me down, I can walk,” he said. As soon as the bedroom door was closed and Ciel knew it was just he and Sebastian, he began to take stock of the events and his condition. He had won his first challenge. He had only minor injuries except for a gash on his shoulder, and everything was already beginning to heal. He still felt the bloodlust in his veins. He stood for a moment in the center of the room just enjoying the feeling of his enemies blood on his skin, knowing he had been victorious. While he was taking stock he began to once again notice Sebastian's ever present eyes on him. He tasted the air and could taste Sebastian's arousal. Ciel knew that he was the cause. He had been playing with Sebastian for years now. He wanted to keep playing, but he wanted to adjust the rules. After making up his mind, and with his back to Sebastian, he slowly began to unbutton his bloody and torn white shirt. After it was all open he slowly let it fall down to the crook of his arms, pausing for a moment, then allowing it to fall to the floor into a puddle around his feet. Sebastian seeing his Master was undressing offered to do so for him. “Master, please allow me to do that for you,” he said. Ciel just casually looked over his shoulder and staring straight into Sebastian's eyes said, “No Sebastian, stay right there, I like it when you watch me. ”Sebastian froze. He hadn't been expecting that answer at all, but that was one of the things he enjoyed about his Master. Ciel was always surprising him. Ciel soon began slowly unbuttoning the flies on his pants. Ciel had narrow angular hips and his pants hung perfectly on them even after being unbuttoned and opened up. After they had been unbuttoned Ciel turned around and stood so Sebastian could see what was quickly turning into a striptease. Ciel hooked his thumbs into either side of his black slacks and slowly shifted them down a bit. It was just enough that the top of his pelvis and the very tips of the downy black curls began to be exposed. Ciel kept his attention on Sebastian the whole time enjoying every reaction he received from him. Sebastian saw Ciel naked frequently and he was flirted with and teased often but never all those things in combination with each other and never while he was covered in blood. As much as Sebastian was being affected, so was Ciel. The bloodlust in him was quickly turning into simple lust. He pushed his pants lower still. Ciel was becoming increasingly hard and with a final push he allowed his hard member to be fully exposed. Ciel stood in front of Sebastian fully naked with his hand around his fully hard cock while completely covered in blood and said, “Do you see anything you like?” It took every ounce of self control for Sebastian to keep himself grounded in place. He wanted Ciel so badly his mouth was watering. His blood hummed in his ears and he felt on the edge of losing a hold on himself. His eyes glowed a bright red and resembled cat eyes in all but color. “Sebastian, would you like to play a game with me?” Ciel asked coyly. Sebastian just smiled a toothy fang filled smile. Ciel walked over to the bed, which was on the farther wall of the room, and sat down on the edge. Ciel decided he wanted to toy with Sebastian some more. "Sebastian, you seem entirely over dressed for the occasion. Take your things off and come stand over here.” While curious what his Master was intending, the idea of stripping for him was turning him on even more. Sebastian walked to the center of the room and slipped his shoes off. He then slowly removed his black jacket. He gently folded it and laid it on the floor a few feet away. Next he began loosening his tie. He slowly slid it from his neck letting it fall to the floor. Next his nimble fingers went to his white shirt and undid each button quite easily. His shoulders shrugged out of his shirt and he gently folded and placed this with his jacket. While Sebastian was undressing, Ciel was caught himself holding his breath. He had seen Sebastian with his shirt off on a few occasions but only during battle. He was about to see the rest of him. Sebastian had sensed his Master holding his breath and could also sense his anticipation. He had been undressing so slowly because of this. Ciel wasn't the only one who enjoyed participating in their games. As Sebastian turned back to Ciel, his hands on his fly, he gave his classic wry smile. He knew this was what Ciel was waiting for. He slowly, painfully slow, began to unbutton his pants. As soon as they were undone he slid them off. Looking at Ciel naked, with lust in his eyes covered in blood was almost undoing him and his dick was actually hurting it was so hard. It stood out pointing straight at Ciel and it was all Ciel could look at. It was huge, pulsing, and dark pink. Ciel's first thought was that he wanted to touch it, but that would defeat the purpose of the game he had in mind. Sebastian made his way over to his Master. Ciel looked up at him and said, “Come lay on the bed with you back against the backboard.” Sebastian went and did as his Master had requested. After he was on the bed Ciel said, “Now, put you hands on the bed. No matter what you can't pick them up from the bed,” and leaning down he whispered in his ear, “and no matter what, you can't come until I say so, that is an order.” Sebastian put his hands down on the bed and after hearing the second part of his Master's command his dick twitched fiercely. Ciel crawled over to the other end of the bed and leaned himself up against one of the 4 posters. After situating himself so that Sebastian would have a direct line of sight he took hold of his cock. He began to stroke it, all the while staring straight into Sebastian's eyes. Ciel quickly began to moan. It felt so good. He was actually doing this. All those times he had fantasized about it and now it was happening. He felt a warmth rush into his stomach. Being watched was amazing. He began to moan for Sebastian, “Uh, oh, ungh, Sebastian, oh, please, please, oh.” Hearing and watching Ciel was overwhelming to Sebastian. He was already starting to lose a grip on himself. Hearing Ciel call for him in pleasure and smelling the arousal and blood. His nails began to grow and sharpen and dug into the comforter. His hair began to lengthen to just past his shoulders. His canines while always a bit longer were now real fangs. He desperately wanted to grab his cock and released the pressure that was building up. But more than that, he wanted to touch Ciel, taste Ciel, breathe Ciel, be enveloped by him. Ciel had toyed with him for so long, but he couldn't give in to him so easily, he had to stay strong. He had to keep a hold on himself. He closed his eyes. Watching was too much. As he was thinking all this he could still hear Ciel moaning and groaning just feet away from him calling his name. He could hear the sound of Ciel's hand stroking up and down. Then the sounds stopped. Ciel realized Sebastian was no longer watching. He was sure he couldn't get what he wanted if Sebastian wasn't watching. As much as it turned Ciel on to be watched, he also wanted to push Sebastian to his or maybe beyond his limits. Yes, he liked to dominate but he wasn't opposed to being dominated. Seeing Sebastian starting to lose control was making him even harder, making the experience even better. Yes, this was fun. Sebastian opened his eyes when he heard Ciel quiet and what he saw was the lithe muscular body of his Master on all fours crawling towards him. Ciel stopped at Sebastian’s feet and took stock of his Butler’s condition. He could see he was already losing control, but that his hands were still firmly on the bed. Ciel moved forward and straddled Sebastian's hips. His rump was pressed right against Sebastian's engorged cock. Sebastian actually groaned and not an insignificant amount of pre-cum dribbled out of his hard member eliciting another moan and a slight shift of Sebastian's hips. It was the first direct contact it had received since he had become hard and it was so tender even such light contact was intense. Ciel smiled, enjoying the reaction he had received. He slid back a little more and adjusted himself so that Sebastian's penis was firmly in between his buttocks. The pre-cum allowed easier movement as Ciel slide his butt up and down on Sebastian. Sebastian let out a growl. His eyes glowed his hair grew even longer and the nails that were sharp became real claws. The claws ripped into the comforter sending down feathers into the air. Sebastian still never raised his hands from the bed. Ciel leaned forward and placed his hands on Sebastian's chest. He loved the way his chest felt. His chest was smooth and soft yet he could feel the powerful muscles underneath. Ciel stopped moving his body and started focusing on exploring his Butler's. Sebastian felt like he was being tortured. He had closed his eyes again, the sensations being too overwhelming. He was once again doing everything he could to stay in control of himself and now with his Master sliding himself over his cock, he was trying not to come. When Ciel stopped moving he was relieved, but also frustrated. He wanted so badly to come but knew he couldn't until given permission. He opened his eyes as he felt his Master gliding his hands over his chest. He saw the look of awe and appreciation in his eyes. That same feeling from earlier in the day when he had Ciel in his arms, carrying him into the mansion, welled up in his chest. That thought was quickly pushed out of his mind when Ciel brushed his fingers against Sebastian’s nipples. Sebastian bucked underneath Ciel which caused him to grind against Sebastian's cock. The double stimulation caused Sebastian to almost come. Sebastian growled and gritted his teeth. Ciel was still rubbing his nipples. Sebastian was pushed to his limit. He began to pant. Then he began to beg “Please Master. It is so hard. I don't think I can hold out much longer. Please.” Ciel bent down and gently stroked Sebastian's face. Then he pushed his fingers through Sebastian's ever lengthening hair. With Sebastian's cock still nestled between his ass cheeks and his fingers on a nipple, with his lips barely touching Sebastian’s he stuck out his tongue and gently traced it across Sebastian's lower lip. This sent a chill through Sebastian and made his dick twitch. Ciel loved that his actions had an effect on Sebastian. He whispered into Sebastian's mouth “How badly do you want to come? Tell me and beg for it.” After he said this he begin pinching the nipple in his fingers and gripped a handful of Sebastians hair at the scalp. This made Sebastian groan loudly. Then Ciel began shifting his lower body up and down. Sebastian started to huff and groan. Ciel said “I told you to beg for it.” Sebastian was so lost with need and want. He was barely coherent. He just started speaking “Please Master. I need it. I need to come. I want it. I want you. I want to be inside you. I want to feel you. I want you forever.” Ciel stopped moving. He didn't know what to make of that. He knew Sebastian was lost with need but that was unexpected. He decided to go with it. “That's good. You still can't move your hands but I will let you come.” Ciel sat back up and put both hands on Sebastian's nipples which seemed to be very sensitive to him. He began sliding up and down on Sebastian's cock. It didn't take much before Sebastian was shaking and twitching. Sebastian moaned and then screamed out “Thank you Master.” Ciel then felt the cock nestled in his ass cheeks swell slightly then it began its release of sticky fluid. It felt warm and slick. Ciel kept sliding until he felt the pulsating stop and Sebastian whimper. He saw Sebastian coming back to himself. His canines and nails shortened and his hair receded back to it's normal shoulder length. His eyes still glowed with a fiery brilliance though. “You can move your hands now,” Ciel said. Sebastian raised his hands and placed them on Ciel's thighs which were still straddling his hips. “Master, you still haven't been attended to. Will you please allow me to take care of this?” Ciel looked down at Sebastian and thought about what he had said when he was begging to come. The idea of Sebastian’s mouth around him was extremely tempting. “Yes Sebastian,” he replied. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sebastian had flipped Ciel over and onto his back. For just a moment Ciel felt disoriented then he just felt bliss as lips were placed around the tip of his cock. He looked down to see the beautiful specimen that was his Butler in between his legs with his mouth around him. He felt a surge of pleasure as he realized Sebastian was looking right into his eyes. Sebastian slowly began to take more of Ciel into his mouth gliding his tongue around the tip and down the shaft and back up again. He then took the whole thing into his mouth until it was hitting the back of his throat. Ciel let out a deep moan. As he did so, so did Sebastian. As pleasurable as it was for Ciel to have this done, it was just as pleasurable for Sebastian to do it. Ciel tasted amazing to him. Sebastian could taste just a hint, the barest hint, of that lost soul that he had hunted and cultivated for so long. It was intoxicating. He wanted more and he never wanted to stop tasting it. Sebastian started to bob up and down on Ciel's member, all the while gently massaging his balls. Ciel let out a contented sigh. It felt so good. He had never let anyone touch him this way. He has fantasized many times about this very thing but now in reality, this was so much better. Sebastian started moving faster. Ciel gripped at the comforter sending more feathers into the air where Sebastian had torn it open. They fell down on him as he began to wriggle and writhe and pant. He was already getting close. All the teasing had turned him on to no end and he had to admit that Sebastian was very skilled. He felt the warmth coalescing in his belly and pelvis. He started bucking into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian gently held his hips down. Not so much that he couldn't move at all but enough so that he couldn't thrust as far. Sebastian kept up his pace and he got his first taste of pre-cum. It tasted like lightness and darkness, innocence and corruption. It tasted like Ciel's lost soul. For a moment he froze. Ciel whined. “Why did you stop. Keep going. I was so close”. Sebastian realized that what had been withheld and stolen from him would still never be had but he might still be able to have a glancing taste. He went back to his task with gusto. Ciel threw his head back and screamed at the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body. He reached down and grabbed at Sebastians hair. He started bucking his hips with abandon almost unable to control himself. “Sebastian! Oh fuck, Gu-humph.” He then came into Sebastian's mouth. As Ciel's essence flowed into his mouth, Sebastian reached a hand up to Ciel's chest and slowly raked his sharp fingernails all the way from his collarbone down to his pelvic bones. Ciel moaned out as he did it. He was still releasing as it was happening and it seemed to amplify his pleasure. Sebastian held the fluid in his mouth for a moment then swallowed. He tasted Ciel. Ciel as he once was and as he was now. Both incredible in their own way. He felt incredible just as his Master did. He sat up and looked over at his Master. He looked so relaxed. He was also covered in white down feathers. It made him laugh. His Master, naked, covered in blood, with white down feathers all over him and a look of pure contentment on his face. At that moment Sebastian thought to himself, “ _Ciel is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._ ”


	3. Bubbles and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wants to get clean...then dirty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short...sorries

After coming back to himself, Ciel sat up at glanced over to his butler. He was shocked by the look of adoration on Sebastian's face. He thought to himself  _“This was a game. Just a game. It was just a game? Right?”_   Deciding to just see where these events would take them, he said, "I would like a bath now. I am thoroughly done with having that waste of a demon's blood all over me." Looking over the naked form of Sebastian, he added, "Oh, and no need getting dressed quite yet. I quite like looking at you like this." Sebastian liked the new sexual aggressiveness that battle seemed to have brought out in his master. He never knew what to expect and that almost made an eternity of servitude slightly more palatable to him. He had also craved his master's touch for so long. Maybe he could allow himself to wish for more. That thought sent another ache into his chest. With these thoughts and feelings swirling through his mind and body, he made his way into the adjoining bathroom to do as his master had requested, and draw him a bath. He added some relaxing lavender scented bath salts to the water. He wanted to help any aching muscles his master may have and also relax him. The bath was only about half full when he heard his master join him in the bathroom. "That will be enough water Sebastian," Ciel said. Sebastian looked back to Ciel quizzically. "Are you sure Master, this isn't enough water for you to soak yourself in." Even though the garden tub was quite large, Ciel was too. He had moderately broad shoulders and was lithe but muscular. It would take more than half a tub full of water to allow Ciel to clean himself and to soak any sore muscles. Ciel came up behind Sebastian and pressed his naked form flush into his back, wrapping his arms around his torso and placed his chin on Sebastian's right shoulder. Sebastian was taken off guard, once again not expecting Ciel's forwardness. Ciel bent his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck sending pleasurable chills down his spine. Ciel then nibbled his earlobe and whispered breathily "There is enough water for two people." He then released Sebastian completely and stepped into the tub, not looking back and leaving an obvious open space behind him. Sebastian stood stock still. He was most assuredly not winning at their little game. He wanted nothing more than to lave every inch of his master's body with his tongue. He wanted to hear him scream his name at the top of his lungs while he gave him every pleasure his body could receive. The faintest groan slipped out of his lips. It was enough to snap him out of his spiraling thoughts. Ciel heard it though and smiled slightly to himself. He was enjoying his butler’s discomfort even though that wasn't entirely why he was having Sebastian join him in the bath. He was quite looking forward to being able to explore more of that firm lovely body while relaxing in a hot bath. He waited while Sebastian gathered the soap and a cloth and then he felt the warm firm embrace of his butler slide in behind him. Ciel was in between Sebastian’s legs and he scooted back a little to get in closer to him and was immediately aware of Sebastian’s erection. All he could say was “Oh!” Sebastian began wetting down Ciel's hair and soaped it up. He started massaging it in. Ciel leaned back into his hands and moaned ever so slightly. Sebastian finished and washed out the soap. He then began soaping down the rest of Ciel's body and gently scrubbing all the blood away. Sebastian cleaned his release off of Ciel's back, then embraced Ciel with one arm ever so slightly and pulled him against his chest. Ciel made no arguments. Sebastian reached forward and with soapy fingers delved into the waters and began to fondle Ciel's semi-hard member. Ciel gasped. After it had been thoroughly cleansed, and brought to full hardness, Sebastian brought that arm up to join its companion in encircling Ciel's chest. They both sat in the hot water, with full hard ons, being completely silent. Ciel had teased Sebastian earlier and now Sebastian was teasing him. Even though he could order Sebastian to take care of him, in matters like this, that wasn't really appealing. He never truly wanted to take Sebastian’s will away when it came to sexual matters. As that thought dawned on him, he decided to have a more direct conversation with Sebastian on the matter. “Sebastian, do you wish to have sex with me?” Ciel asked directly. Sebastian had been lulled by the warm water and the lavender scent along with the steady heartbeat of his master. Sebastian paused before answering. “Is this a trick question My Lord?” he responded hesitantly. Ciel laughed before replying “No, I am asking honestly. Do you desire me? Do you wish to have sex with me? I know we play these games, but if you don't wish for them to go further than what they have, I won't force you. Even as a demon, I am not of that nature. I only want you if you are willing. You would never be under a command in this regard. We would do with each other what we want. And if I haven't made it clear, I very much desire you.” And with that, Ciel was quiet and waited for Sebastian's response. It didn't come with words but with actions. Sebastian bent his head down slightly and placed his lips at the junction of Ciel's neck and shoulder. At the same time his hand reached down below the water and took hold of Ciel's neglected cock. Ciel inhaled sharply and dug his nails into Sebastian's thighs while arching his back sharply. Sebastian just pulled Ciel into him tighter around the waist while he slowly began pumping his shaft. Sebastian started sucking on the spot where his kisses had lain. Ciel was groaning, grunting and huffing loudly now. With one hand still digging nails sharply into a thigh, Ciel reached the other to hook around Sebastian's head and holding it to his own neck. Sebastian slowly released his hold from around Ciel's waist and began gliding his hand up Ciel's chest resting on his desired goal. At the same moment that Sebastian gently gripped Ciel's nipple he bit down on his neck. That was all it took. Ciel spent into Sebastian's hand with a guttural growl. Ciel wasn't the only one to have come to completion though. Sebastian was already extremely turned on when he had taken Ciel into his hand, but when Ciel's blood flowed into his mouth he had a moment of weightlessness. Time stopped then came crashing back with an earth shattering orgasm. He had never experienced anything like it. The flavor was similar to that of when Ciel had come in his mouth but so much more powerful. He was pulled out of his revelry when a panting Ciel turned to look at him and said “I will take it that's a yes?”


End file.
